De Weddenschap
by dracogirly
Summary: Een weddenschap in Slytherin Style. Inzet: 100.000 galjoenen. Doel: Draco moet Harry verliefd op hem laten worden en een maand durende relatie met hem aangaan. Probleem: Harry staat op het punt te trouwen met Ginny.
1. Proloog

**Proloog**

"Ik verveel me," zei Draco zuchtend terwijl hij z'n vrienden aankeek. Ze zaten met z'n vieren in een café in Zweinsveld iets te drinken.

"Ja, ik kan me goed voorstellen hoe het hebben van zoveel geld erg vervelend kan zijn," zei Patty sarcastisch. Ze was nooit echt over haar jaloezie heen gekomen dat Draco meer geld had dan zij. Ze had geprobeerd om hem over te halen met haar te trouwen, maar toen ze er achter kwam dat hij meer op mannen viel, bleef er voor haar niets anders over dan bittere en gemene opmerkingen te maken.

"Hou je kop Park," zei Draco terwijl hij z'n blik naar het plafond richtte alsof dat alle antwoorden bevatte. "Alleen vanmorgen al heb ik 25 manieren bedacht om de kat van de buren op een zo gruwelijk mogelijke manier om te brengen," zei Draco met z'n blik nog steeds gericht op het plafond.

"Nou, daar is toch niets mis mee?" sprak Margriet. "Dat doe ik zo vaak, alleen kom ik meestal niet verder dan 5 manieren."

"De buren hebben niet eens een kat," zei Draco mat terwijl hij z'n blik weer van het plafond afwendde en z'n vrienden aankeek. Er viel even een stilte en het geroezemoes van de andere tafels was het enige wat hoorbaar was.

Draco pakte zijn boterbier op en nam een slok terwijl hij z'n blik op de deur richtte waar net weer een groepje binnenkwam.

"Ow geweldig," kreunde hij terwijl hij zijn glas weer neerzette.

Patty draaide zich om in haar stoel om te zien wat voor deze reactie gezorgd had.

"Alsof het nog niet erg genoeg is dat we geen krant meer kunnen openslaan zonder foto's van het 'geweldige koppel',"zuchtte Draco terwijl hij zijn ogen op de binnenkomers gericht hield. "Het zal vast niet lang duren voordat er ook een heel nest kinderen bij is. De Wezels hebben immers nogal een reputatie als het daarom gaat nietwaar? Al zou Potter er misschien wel voor kunnen zorgen dat ze niet in vodden hoeven te lopen."

"Ik heb misschien wel een oplossing voor je," sprak Blaise wat geheimzinnig terwijl hij Draco aankeek.

"Huh?" zei Draco terwijl hij eindelijk wegkeek bij Ginny en Harry en zijn blik op Blaise richtte.

"Je verveelde je toch?" zei Blaise terwijl hij een slok nam van zijn boterbier.

"Ja," sprak Draco. "Ik dacht dat ik dat net al duidelijk had gemaakt."

Blaise negeerde deze snauw en ging verder. "Ik weet misschien wel een manier om er vanaf te komen."

"Vertel," zei Draco terwijl hij Blaise strak aankeek.

"Waarom houden we niet een weddenschap?"

"Een weddenschap?" herhaalde Draco wat dubieus.

"Een weddenschap ja. Het kan een uitdaging voor jou zijn en het is zeker productiever dan het bedenken van moordpogingen op een kat die niet bestaat."

Blaise grijnsde al bij de gedachte.

"Oké, wat heb je in je hoofd," zei Draco wiens aandacht nu echt getrokken was.

Blaise hield even zijn mond, duidelijk proberend om de spanning op te bouwen. Een kwade blik van Draco zorgde er echter voor dat hij snel begon te praten.

"Je moet ervoor zorgen dat Harry Potter verliefd op je wordt en dat jullie een maand lang een relatie hebben." Tevreden met zijn idee wachtte Blaise op Draco's reactie.

"Wat!?" zei Draco verrast. "Maar Potter is samen met de Wezelin. De kranten staan er nog iedere week vol mee."

"Tja, het moet natuurlijk wel een uitdaging blijven hè," zei Blaise grijnzend. "Bovendien, jij was degene die altijd zei dat Potter eigenlijk gay was maar er gewoon niet voor durft uit te komen. Of trek je nu je eigen woorden in twijfel?"

"Natuurlijk niet," zei Draco fel.

"Dan zie ik geen enkel probleem waarom je de weddenschap niet zou accepteren," sprak Blaise tevreden. Dit zou zeker voldoende vermaak opleveren, wat de uitkomst ook zou zijn.

"Wat zit er voor mij in," vroeg Draco terwijl hij Blaise aankeek.

"Je gaat het toch niet echt doen," zei Patty geschrokken. "Het is Potter, een stomme Griffoendor waar hij het over heeft. Je kan veel beter krijgen dan dat."

Draco negeerde Patty en hield zijn blik gericht op Blaise. "Wat Blaise?"

"Je bedoelt behalve het feit dat je hun relatie kapot mag maken en ik je afhelp van je verveling?" zei Blaise onschuldig.

"Blaise," gromde Draco waarschuwend.

"Wat denk je van 50.000 galjoenen?"

"Maak er 100.000 van en ik doe mee," zei Draco met een berekende blik.

Blaise's grijns steeg toen hij deze woorden hoorde.

"Deal," zei hij terwijl hij tevreden Draco's hand schudde. In zijn hoofd was hij de ton al aan het uitgeven, want het zou Draco vast nooit lukken om niet alleen Ginny en Harry uit elkaar te halen, maar ook nog eens een maand durende relatie met Potter aan te gaan. De langste relatie waarin Draco ooit had gezeten duurde welgeteld vijf dagen. Zijn geld was zo goed als binnen.

--

**Volgende keer:**

"_Ah hier ben je Harry, je had ook gerust bij ons kunnen komen zitten," sprak Draco terwijl hij er een stoel bij pakte en naast Harry plaatsnam. "Ik bedoel, ik bijt echt niet hoor. Nou ja, niet hard in ieder geval."_

--

Ik hoop dat jullie mijn nieuwe verhaal leuk zullen vinden. Misschien even duidelijk om erbij te vermelden, ik zie Blaise en Draco (in dit verhaal) een beetje als van die verveelde rijke ventjes die verder niets beters te doen hebben en genoeg geld op de bank hebben staan zodat ze hun leven lang niet hoeven te werken.

Ik zal waarschijnlijk volgende week het eerste hoofdstuk plaatsen. Daarna zal ik proberen om ongeveer om de twee weken een hoofdstuk te plaatsen.


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

Draco nam een slok van zijn boterbier terwijl hij zijn ogen gericht hield op Potter. Het enige wat hij nu nog nodig had was een plan en het geld van Blaise zou hij zo goed als binnen hebben. Hij zag hoe Potter opstond en richting de toiletten liep. Zonder zijn ogen van hem af te nemen excuseerde hij zich bij z'n vrienden voor hij Potter de toiletten in volgde.

Harry staarde in de spiegel terwijl hij wat water in zijn gezicht gooide. Hij moest gewoon even bij Ginny en al haar gepraat over trouwen vandaan. Voor de zoveelste keer vroeg hij zich af wat hem bezield had om haar te vragen met hem te trouwen. Oh ja, hij hoopte dat de pers hem dan eindelijk met rust zou laten en niet aan iedere vrijgezelle heks zou koppelen. Helaas had zijn plan iets anders uitgepakt. Niet langer was de pers bezig om hem aan iedereen te koppelen, nee, nu waren ze vol belangstelling aan het vooruitblikken naar zijn huwelijk. Bovendien had hij nu ook nog eens te maken met Ginny's enthousiaste trouwplannen dus ja, zijn leven leek weer eens alle kanten op te gaan, behalve waar hij heen wilde. Verschillende keren had hij op het punt gestaan om het huwelijk af te blazen. Zojuist had hij het nog geprobeerd aan Ginny uit te leggen, maar ze leek wel niet te willen luisteren en ging gewoon verder met praten over de gastenlijst alsof hij niets gezegd had.

Hij keek weer op in de spiegel en was verrast om Malfidus in de weerspiegeling naast hem te zien staan.

"Een zware dag?"

"Wat zou jou dat kunnen schelen," zei Harry een beetje vijandig. Alsof zijn dag nog niet erg genoeg was, hij zat er nou niet echt op te wachten om ook nog eens een keer ruzie te gaan maken met Malfidus.

"Oh helemaal niets," zei Draco kalm terwijl hij de kraan aanzette en zijn handen begon te wassen. Hij staarde naar Harry en wachtte rustig af.

"Als je het zonodig wilt weten, ik heb inderdaad een zware dag. Niet alleen lijk ik wel niet in staat om tot mijn verloofde door te laten dringen dat ons huwelijk niet door moet gaan, ik heb ook nog eens het ongenoegen om jou hier nu tegen te komen."

Harry voelde zijn gezicht rood worden, geschrokken van wat hij zojuist eruit floepte. Hoewel het bevrijdend voelde om er nu eindelijk eens met iemand over te kunnen praten, was Malfidus niet echt een geschikte kandidaat hiervoor. Hij was het gewoon zat om de hele tijd maar voor de pers te spelen alsof alles prima ging terwijl hij en Ginny steeds verder uit elkaar leken te groeien.

Als Draco al verrast was om deze woorden te horen liet hij dit niet merken. In plaats daarvan verscheen er een grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Wat als ik je nou eens help om van je huwelijk af te komen."

"Ik wil Ginny niet laten vermoorden," zei Harry geschrokken.

"Hoe plezierig het vermoorden van de Wezelin ook zou zijn, heb ik geen zin om voor jou de rest van mijn leven in Azkaban door te brengen. Ik dacht meer aan iets minder strafbaars."

"Waarom zou jij mij willen helpen?" Harry keek Draco wat achterdochtig aan. Het idee alleen al dat zij nu samen een normaal gesprek aan het voeren waren zonder elkaar te beledigen of te beheksen was al absurd.

"Laten we zeggen dat ik er ook beter van zal worden. Ik wil je mijn plan wel uitleggen, maar niet voor ik zeker weet dat je ook meedoet. Dus wil je mijn hulp?"

Hun gesprek werd onderbroken toen er een andere gast het toilet in kwam. Zonder een antwoordt op Draco's vraag te geven verliet Harry de toiletten en ging weer terug naar de tafel waar Ginny aan zat. Hij wilde van het huwelijk af, dat was zeker. Maar kon hij Malfidus wel genoeg vertrouwen?

"Wat denk jij Harry, paars met roze of rood met wit?"

"Huh?" zei Harry wat afwezig terwijl hij zijn blik op zijn verloofde richtte.

"De bloemen voor onze bruiloft. Welke kleuren zijn beter denk je?"

"Uhm… paars met wit," antwoordde Harry mat.

"Die combinatie had ik niet opgenoemd," zuchtte Ginny. "Maar je hebt gelijk, dat staat misschien ook wel heel mooi."

"Gin…"

"Hmm hm," zei Ginny terwijl ze nog wat aantekening maakte op een stuk perkament. Druk kraste ze wat door en schreef er iets anders neer.

"We kunnen niet trouwen."

"Begin je nu al weer," zuchtte Ginny alsof ze de woorden van Harry al honderden keren gehoord had. "We gaan gewoon trouwen. Je hebt gewoon plankenkoorts, dat is heel normaal. Laat het regelen anders maar aan mij over, het komt allemaal best wel goed."

"Maar Gin, ik wil niet trouwen," sprak Harry terwijl hij zijn best deed om tot haar door te dringen.

"Hmm hm," antwoordde Ginny afwezig terwijl ze haar aantekening nogmaals doornam.

"Ronde of vierkante tafels, wat denk jij?"

Harry zuchtte terwijl hij zijn boterbiertje oppakte. Hij moest dit huwelijk stoppen, de vraag was hoe. Zijn ogen keken het café in het rond en bleven hangen op Malfidus. Hij had verteld dat hij hem kon helpen. Malfidus moest de blik gevoeld hebben want al snel keek hij op en recht in het gezicht van Harry. _"Dus wil je mijn hulp?"_ De woorden die Malfidus als laatste gesproken had echode weer in Harry's hoofd. Hij slikte terwijl hij een ja-knikkende beweging maakte.

Draco keek weer bij Harry vandaan terwijl er een tevreden blik op zijn gezicht verscheen. "Hoe gezellig ik het hier ook met jullie vind, moet ik er helaas weer vandoor."

"Wat! Draco, maar we zijn hier nog maar net!" zei Patty een beetje verontwaardigd.

"Sorry Pat, maar ik heb een weddenschap te winnen."

Met een laatste grijns naar zijn vrienden liep hij met stevige stappen op het tafeltje van Harry en Ginny af.

"Ah hier ben je Harry, je had ook gerust bij ons kunnen komen zitten," sprak Draco terwijl hij er een stoel bij pakte en naast Harry plaatsnam. "Ik bedoel, ik bijt echt niet hoor. Nou ja, niet hard in ieder geval."

Verbaasd staarde Ginny naar Draco, geen idee hebbend waarom hij ineens hier was gaan zitten.

"Malfidus wat doe je hier?" Zei Ginny met nogal wat venijn in haar stem.

"Ik dacht laat ik eens dicht bij mijn vriend gaan zitten," sprak Draco met een grote grijns terwijl hij naar Harry keek.

"Waar heb je het over Malfidus?! Jij en Harry zijn nog nooit vrienden geweest."

"Je bedoelt dat je het haar nog niet verteld hebt?" Met een geschokte blik keek Draco naar Harry.

"Wat verteld? Harry waar heeft hij het over?"

Harry slikte terwijl hij zich begon af te vragen of dit wel zo'n goed idee was. Hij was gered van het geven van een antwoord doordat Draco opnieuw begon te spreken.

"Hij heeft het je dus nog niet verteld," sprak Draco terwijl hij gespeeld teleurgesteld zijn hoofd schudde. "Ik had hem nog zo gezegd dat je het wel zou begrijpen, maar blijkbaar durfde hij het je toch niet te zeggen."

"Wat te zeggen!" sprak Ginny ongeduldig.

"Dat Harry en ik geliefden zijn natuurlijk."

Het was maar goed dat Ginny haar blik vooral op Draco gericht had, want anders had Harry's geschrokken gezicht alles verraden.

"Geliefden?" sprak Ginny zwakjes.

"Ja, hoe wil je het anders noemen als twee mensen van elkaar houden, met elkaar willen zoenen, in elkaars armen willen liggen, samen…"

"Maar hoe…Wat…," onderbrak Ginny hem verward. Ze leek moeite te hebben om Draco's woorden op te nemen. "Dat kan niet, hij gaat met mij trouwen."

Harry leek weer wat hersteld van de eerste schok en schudde zijn hoofd. Dit kon zo niet, hij moest hier wat van zeggen.

"Ginny ik…"

Maar Draco onderbrak hem snel. "Wat Harry probeert te zeggen is dat hij al verschillende keren aangegeven heeft dat hij niet met jou wil trouwen."

Ginny keek stilletjes van Harry naar Draco terwijl ze tranen voelde opkomen.

"Dit kan niet waar zijn, je liegt," zei ze terwijl ze kwaad naar Draco keek.

Draco keek kalm terug terwijl hij zich stilhield.

"Ginny ik…," begon Harry opnieuw. Voordat Harry zijn zin echter kon afmaken leunde Draco al naar hem toe en drukte zijn lippen op die van hem. Door pure schok duurde het even voor Harry doorhad wat er gebeurde en Draco van hem af duwde. Hij keek op naar waar Ginny zojuist gezeten had, maar zag dat ze het café uitgelopen was.

"Waar denk jij mee bezig te zijn?" zei Harry terwijl hij zijn boze gezicht naar Draco draaide.

"Jou helpen," antwoordde Draco kort terwijl hij tevreden keek.

"Door te zeggen dat wij geliefden zijn?"

"Het helpt toch? Volgens mij is de boodschap nu wel doorgekomen dat de bruiloft niet doorgaat," sprak Draco met een grijns.

"Hoe kon je dat nou doen?"

"Nou eigenlijk ging het heel gemakkelijk," sprak Draco. "Ik snap niet dat jij er zoveel moeite mee had."

"Dit stopt nu," sprak Harry kwaad. "Ik ga haar nu vertellen dat dit allemaal één grote leugen is."

"Dan moet je het zelf weten," zei Draco rustig. "Ik zal de trouwfoto's vanzelf wel in de Ochtendprofeet zien staan."

Draco keek hoe Harry met grote stappen het café uitliep. Hij maakte zich niet druk om Harry's reactie. Hij zal wel weer terugkomen, hij wist het alleen zelf nog niet. Langzaam stond hij op voor ook hij het café uitliep.

**

* * *

Volgende keer:  
**"_Je bent gek," ademde Harry.  
_"_Nee, ik ben juist briljant."_


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Hard klopte Harry op de deur van het oude landhuis met in z'n andere hand stevig de ochtendprofeet geklemd. Dit keer was Malfidus echt te ver gegaan. Gisteravond was hij de hele nacht opgebleven in de hoop dat Ginny thuis zou komen en hij het haar uit kon leggen. Ginny was echter niet gekomen. In plaats daarvan werd hij deze morgen verrast door de ochtendprofeet.

Hij tilde zijn hand weer op om opnieuw op de deur te kloppen toen de deur tergend langzaam werd open gedaan. Een oude huiself stond in de deuropening. Hij begon iets te vertellen maar Harry had het geduld niet om er naar te luisteren en een beetje ruw duwde hij hem aan de kant. De elf piepte geschrokken, maar Harry schonk er verder geen aandacht aan. De gedachte flitste door zijn hoofd dat het maar goed was dat Hermelien hem net niet kon zien.

Met grote stappen liep hij de lange hal door. Hard gooide hij verschillende deuren open op zoek naar Malfidus.

"Wat is hier in Merlijns naam aan de hand?"

Harry keek op naar de bron van het geluid en zag Draco bovenaan een lange trap staan.

"Malfidus," zei Harry kwaad terwijl hij nu met grote stappen de trap op liep naar Draco.

"En jij ook een goedemorgen Potter," zei Draco die zonder te kijken of Harry hem wel volgde terugliep naar de eetkamer waar hij zijn ontbijt aan het nuttigen was. Hij nam weer plaats aan de tafel en zag hoe Harry naast hem ging staan.

"Wat heeft dit te betekenen," zei Harry kwaad terwijl hij de ochtendprofeet boven op Draco's bord legde.

"Je bedoelt het feit dat je nu mijn ontbijt verpest hebt?"

"Nee, ik bedoel het artikel dat de ochtendprofeet op de voorpagina heeft geplaatst."

Harry stond met zijn armen over elkaar naast Draco's stoel, duidelijk wachtend op een reactie.

Op z'n gemak begon Draco de voorpagina te lezen, een glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht terwijl hij het door Harry gehate artikel las.

"Ik vind dat het artikel er wel goed ingekomen is nietwaar?"

"Er goed ingekomen?!" zei Harry terwijl hij Draco aankeek alsof hij gek geworden was.

"Ja, het verteld precies hoe we bij elkaar gekomen zijn en hoe je huwelijk met de Wezelin nu van de baan is."

"Het zijn leugens," zei Harry terwijl hij naar de krant wees.

"Maar dat weten alleen jij en ik nietwaar? En zolang wij niets zeggen…"

"Waarom wil je mijn leven verpesten?" Harry zuchtte terwijl hij neerzakte in de stoel tegenover Draco.

"Waarom ben je zo een ontzettende pessimist. Wat is nou het probleem, want zoals ik het zie heb jij hier alleen maar baat bij. Je hoeft je niet langer zorgen te maken over je huwelijk met Ginny en je siert nu de krantenpagina's met één van Engeland's meest begeerde vrijgezellen."

"Waarom doe je dit?" Harry staarde strak naar Draco.

"Zoals ik al zei, om jou van je huwelijk af te helpen."

Harry schudde zijn hoofd. "Jij zou nooit zomaar iets doen om iemand te helpen zonder dat je er zelf beter van wordt."

"Mensen kunnen veranderen," zei Draco mysterieus.

"Mensen wel ja, maar Zwadderaars niet. Wat zit er in voor jou."

"Ik heb een aanbod voor je Potter, eentje die je niet kunt afslaan."

Draco grijnsde maar Harry keek hem slechts ongeduldig aan.

"Jij speelt een maand lang alsof jij mijn geliefde bent."

"Wat!" zei Harry geschokt terwijl hij hem onderbrak.

"Zoals ik al zei," zei Draco, nu wat luider zodat Harry stil zou blijven. "Jij speelt een maand lang alsof jij mijn vriend bent. In ruil daarvoor krijg je, als je het volhoudt, aan het eind van de maand 10.000 galjoenen."

"Je bent gek," ademde Harry.

"Nee, ik ben juist briljant," zei Draco duidelijk tevreden met de weddenschap. "Wat is nou een makkelijkere manier om geld te verdienen. Bovendien hoef je je dan ook niet meer druk te maken over het huwelijk."

"En wie gaat dat geld betalen," zei Harry sceptisch.

"Blaise," antwoordde Draco kort.

"Blaise," herhaalde Harry, die moeite had om alles op zich te laten inwerken. "Dus als ik het goed begrijp heb jij een weddenschap met Blaise dat ik een maand lang jouw vriend ben."

Draco knikte.

"En hoeveel krijg jij van hem als het je lukt om mij een maand lang als vriend te hebben."

"Dat doet er niet toe," antwoordde Draco snel.

"Ik doe hier niet aan mee," Harry schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik begrijp niet hoe dit soort weddenschappen in jullie opkomen, maar ik wil hier niets mee te maken hebben."

"Ook niet als je bedenkt hoeveel galjoenen je ermee krijgt?" zei Draco, proberend om Harry toch over te halen.

"Ik heb genoeg geld zonder aan jullie rare weddenschappen mee te doen. Ik snap niet hoe je ooit dacht dat ik hier aan mee zou doen."

Harry stond zuchtend op terwijl hij richting de deur liep. "Zorg dat er een rectificatie komt van die onzin die nu in de krant staat. Hier zit ik echt niet op te wachten."

"Wacht!"

Draco's stem zorgde ervoor dat Harry stopte en zich weer naar hem toedraaide.

"Misschien ben ik net niet helemaal duidelijk geweest. Ik zal het nogmaals uitleggen."

"Doe geen moeite," zei Harry nors terwijl hij zich weer omdraaide.

"Dan kan ik niets anders doen dan deze foto's aan de ochtendprofeet verkopen."

Opnieuw draaide Harry zich terug richting Draco en zag hoe Draco een grote bruine envelop vast had.

"En wat voor foto's zijn dat dan?"

"Waarom kijk je zelf niet?" zei Draco terwijl hij de foto's uit de envelop haalde.

Langzaam liep Harry weer terug naar de tafel en bekeek de foto's. Zijn ogen werden wijd en een beetje geschrokken keek hij naar Malfidus.

"Het lijkt mij een nogal heftige zoensessie met Simon," zei Draco grijnzend.

"Je moet ze gemanipuleerd hebben," antwoordde Harry terwijl hij z'n schok probeerde te verbergen.

"Potter, Potter, Potter, het is wel weer duidelijk dat je bij de dreuzels bent opgegroeid. Magische foto's kun je niet manipuleren, iedere gerespecteerde tovenaar weet dat."

"Dus je hebt een foto waarin ik Simon kus. Big deal. Ik zie niet hoe dit schadelijker is voor mij dan mee doen met jullie achterlijke spelletje. Volgens mij stond in dat 'fijne' artikel van vanmorgen ook al dat ik op mannen viel."

Harry bekeek de foto's nogmaals. Nieuwsgierig hoe Draco eraan was gekomen. Hij dacht dat niemand van zijn zeer korte relatie met Simon op Zweinstein wist, maar zo te zien had hij dat mis.

"Je hebt gelijk. Ik vraag me alleen wel af of je goede vriend Simon het ook zo fijn vind als deze foto openbaar wordt gemaakt. Was hij niet gelukkig getrouwd met Hannah? Ik vraag me af hoe zij zal reageren als ze wist dat ze getrouwd was met een homo. Maar goed, aan jou de keus Potter."

Harry was stil terwijl hij Draco's woorden in zich opnam. Als hij niet het huwelijk van Simon wilde verpesten en Simon als zijn vriend kwijt wilde raken zou hij mee moeten doen met deze schijnvertoning. Hij keek nogmaals naar de foto terwijl hij met zijn vinger over Simon's wang ging. Met een beetje kwaad gezicht draaide hij zich vervolgens naar Malfidus.

"Ik wil 20.000 galjoenen en de foto's, anders doe ik niet mee."

Draco was verrast door Harry's eis en langzaam verscheen een grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Deal."

Hij stak zijn hand uit naar Harry en na een kleine aarzeling schudde Harry de uitgestoken hand.

"Ik hoef je uiteraard niet te vertellen dat verder niemand hoeft te weten dat jij van de weddenschap afweet," zei Draco terwijl hij de foto's begon op te rapen en weer terug deed in de envelop.

"Uiteraard," zei Harry die zelf nog moeite had te begrijpen waar hij zichzelf nu weer in beland had.

"Dan is het nu hoog tijd dat je je spullen gaat pakken."

"Spullen pakken," zei Harry wat verward.

"Ja, voor de verhuizing," zei Draco alsof het de gewoonste zaak van de wereld was. "Je kunt nu je een relatie hebt met mij toch onmogelijk bij die Wezelin blijven wonen. Wat zullen de mensen dan wel niet denken!"

Draco stond op en liep de kamer al uit terwijl Harry nog bij de tafel stond en hem wat verbaasd nakeek.

"Kom je nog?" zei Draco die inmiddels al bij de deur stond en achterom keek waar Harry bleef.

"Je hebt alles al helemaal uitgedacht hè?"

Draco knikte tevreden.

"Wat als ik gezegd had dat ik niet met je plannetje mee wilde doen?"

"Dat heb je niet", zei Draco simpel.

Zuchtend stond Harry op en volgde Draco het huis uit voor hij verdwijnselde naar het huis van hem en Ginny om z'n spullen te pakken.

**Volgende keer:**

"_Dit is allemaal jouw schuld."  
__Draco wachtte op een verder uitleg, maar die scheen er niet te komen.  
_"_Ik weet dat jij me graag de schuld wilt geven van alles wat er mis gaat in je leven, maar kun je misschien iets duidelijker zijn?"_


	4. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

"Ik dacht al dat je niet meer terug zou komen."

Draco keek hoe Harry met een kwaad gezicht het huis in liep. Hij haalde een aantal mini doosjes uit zijn zak en zette deze op de grond neer. Met een korte beweging van zijn toverstok veranderden de dozen in een groter formaat.

"Heb je alles kunnen inpakken?"

Harry negeerde Draco en liep kwaad de kamer in. Draco volgde hem en keek hem met een kleine grijns aan.

"Ga je me nog vertellen wat er is of heb je je tong verloren?"

Harry reageerde opnieuw niet op Draco. Boos nam hij plaats op en stoel en draaide zichzelf zodat hij met z'n rug naar Draco zat.

"Dit moet een nieuw record zijn, binnen één dag hebben wij al onze eerste relatiecrisis. Ach, het schijnt dat de seks na een ruzie altijd veel beter is."

Harry maakte een geluid van ongeloof maar hield verder nog steeds zijn mond.

"Moet ik soms gaan raden wat er is gebeurd of heb je liever dat ik legilimentie gebruik?"

Harry draaide zijn hoofd om en kwade groene ogen waren op Draco gericht.

"Dit is allemaal jouw schuld."

Draco wachtte op een verder uitleg, maar die scheen er niet te komen.

"Ik weet dat jij me graag de schuld wilt geven van alles wat er mis gaat in je leven, maar kun je misschien iets duidelijker zijn?"

"Toen ik bij mijn huis aankwam wemelde het daar van de journalisten. Iedereen wilde maar wat graag weten hoe het precies zat tussen ons. Alsof dat nog niet erg genoeg was werd ik ook nog eens bedolven onder de post. De uilen bleven maar af en aan vliegen. Het lijkt wel alsof iedereen een mening over ons heeft. Sommige zijn blij voor mij, maar veruit de meeste betroffen brulbrieven over hoe ik Ginny zomaar in de steek had kunnen laten en hoe ik het in mijn hoofd haalde om een relatie te beginnen met een man."

Harry begon steeds bozer en harder te praten, duidelijk kwaad over al deze gebeurtenissen.

"Terwijl ik mijn spullen toen aan het pakken was kreeg ik ook nog eens bezoek van Ron en Hermelien. Ze zijn mijn vrienden Malfidus, of in ieder geval, waren. Want ook zij vonden het nieuws dat ze die morgen in de krant lazen niet echt fijn om te horen. Naast het feit dat ik het zomaar met Ginny uitmaakte, is er ook nog eens het feit dat ik nu een relatie met jou heb. En ik kon ze niet eens de waarheid vertellen."

Harry haalde een paar keer diep adem, duidelijk proberend om weer een beetje te kalmeren.

"Ik zweer je Malfidus, als ik door deze schijnvertoning mijn vrienden kwijtraak."

Harry maakte zijn bedreiging niet af, maar het zou ongetwijfeld niet veel goeds betekenen voor Draco.

"Als je nu dan klaar bent om de Drama Queen te spelen," zei Draco terwijl hij in de stoel naast Harry plaatsnam. "Want hoe graag je hiervan de schuld ook alleen bij mij wilt leggen, moet je misschien ook wat beter bij jezelf kijken."

Harry keek Draco een beetje kwaad en vragend aan en Draco vervolgde.

"Stel dat je wel gewoon door was gegaan met je huwelijk met Ginny, niet alleen had je jezelf daarmee ontzettend ongelukkig gemaakt, maar ook Ginny had er waarschijnlijk niet veel gelukkiger van geworden. En ik heb zo het idee dat Ron dan ook niet al te aardig zou zijn. Ze moeten waarschijnlijk gewoon aan het idee wennen, net als de meeste mensen die je die brulbrieven hebben gestuurd."

"Zodra ze er aan gewend zijn zijn wij alweer uit elkaar," sprak Harry bot.

"Dan kunnen we dus maar beter zorgen dat ze snel aan ons gewend zijn," grijnsde Draco.

"Ik ga naar bed," zei Harry terwijl hij opstond. Hij had rust nodig om alle gebeurtenissen van die dag te kunnen verwerken. "In welke kamer kan ik slapen?"

"De trap op en tweede kamer links," antwoordde Draco terwijl hij Harry nakeek. Een kleine grijns verscheen op zijn gezicht. Hij ging deze weddenschap met gemak winnen. Misschien niet zoals Blaise het bedoeld had, maar ja, hij was niet voor niets een Zwadderaar.

Hij keek naar de stapel brieven die in de hoek lag. Ook hij had verschillende reacties ontvangen naar aanleiding van het krantenartikel. Bij hem waren het waarschijnlijk wat meer brulbrieven dan bij Potter. Vooral het feit dat hij, als zoon van een dooddoener, nu een relatie met de verlosser zou hebben vertrouwden veel mensen niet. Na drie brulbrieven gehoord te hebben had hij er genoeg van en liet de rest door de huiselfen sorteren waarna hij de brulbrieven door de huiselfen liet openen zodat hij het niet hoefde aan te horen. Het was een factor waar hij nog geen rekening mee had gehouden, maar wat de weddenschap misschien alleen maar interessanter maakte. Hij moest duidelijk nog aan de PR van hem en Potter werken zodat de brulbrieven straks weg zouden blijven.

Hij gaapte terwijl ook hij opstond en naar boven begon te lopen. Zachtjes opende hij zijn slaapkamerdeur en zag hoe Potter al in zijn bed lag. Onwillekeurig verscheen er een grijns op zijn gezicht toen hij bedacht wat Potter's reactie de volgende dag zou worden. Hij hoorde zacht gesnurk van het bed komen en stilletjes sloot hij de deur voor hij richting het bed liep. Potter was gelukkig aan één kant van het bed gaan liggen zodat hij er nog makkelijk bij paste. Hij was eigenlijk best knap, dacht Draco terwijl hij Potter bekeek. Zonder bril en zonder de altijd aanwezige frons die hij had als hij naar Draco keek was hij best aantrekkelijk.

Zachtjes begon Draco zich uit te kleden terwijl hij naar Harry's slapende vorm keek. Hij zou het zeker niet erg vinden om met hem in bed te liggen. Jammer alleen dat Harry sliep en dat als hij wakker had geweest hij waarschijnlijk een nieuw record met uit bed springen zou vestigen. Draco zuchtte terwijl hij het deken deels opensloeg en voorzichtig het bed in kroop. Al snel voelde hij z'n ogen zwaar worden en belandde ook hij in een diepe slaap.

---

Langzaam voelde Harry hoe hij wakker begon te worden, maar hij hield z'n ogen stijf dicht. Hij wilde nog iets langer genieten van de warmte van het bed voor hij weer in de koude werkelijkheid zou zijn. Hij schoof wat meer naar achteren naar het warme lichaam dat hij naast zich voelde.

"Hmmm Gin," mompelde hij terwijl hij zich omdraaide en een arm over het lichaam sloeg. In plaats van de zachte boezem van Ginny voelde hij alleen platte lijnen. Verrast opende hij zijn ogen en zag dat ook het normaal zo rode haar van Ginny nu ineens hoog blond was. Hij keek op in het gezicht en schrok van de grijze ogen die hij terug zag staren. Met een vrij onmannelijke gil liet Harry Draco los en schoof achteruit tot hij op het uiterste randje van het bed lag.

"Goedemorgen Potter," zei Draco met een grijns terwijl hij naar Harry staarde.

"Malfidus wat doe jij hier!" zei Harry terwijl hij hem geschrokken aankeek.

"Dit is mijn bed," zei Draco simpel.

Harry graaide naar zijn bril op het nachtkastje en zette hem snel op. Tot zijn schrik kwam nu wat duidelijker Draco's gezicht in beeld. Het was dus geen nachtmerrie, hij lag echt in bed met Draco Malfidus.

Draco grijnsde om Harry's geschrokken gezichtsuitdrukking.

"Relax Potter, er is niets gebeurt. Hoewel het ernaar uitzag dat jij daar graag verandering in wilde brengen."

Kwaad keek Harry naar Draco. Met opeengeklemde kaken gromde hij "Ik dacht dat je Ginny was."

"Nog in de ontkenningsfase dan Potter? Je hoeft je er echt niet voor te schamen hoor dat je mij leuk vind. Ik ben immers een erg geliefd persoon."

Harry sloot even zijn ogen en deed duidelijk zijn best om zich te beheersen. Hoe kon hij ooit een maand met Draco doorkomen. Toen hij zijn ogen weer opende schrok hij van hoe dichtbij Malfidus gekomen was.

"Waar ben je mee bezig Malfidus," zei Harry een beetje warrig terwijl hij Draco scherp in de gaten hield.

"Wat? Mag ik mijn vriendje geen kus geven?" zei Draco poeslief terwijl hij nog meer naar Harry toe leunde, klaar om zijn lippen op die van hem te drukken. Nog voor hij dit kon doen had Harry zijn toverstok al in zijn handen en drukte het uiteinde een beetje pijnlijk in Draco's nek.

"Nou, nou Potter, je hoeft niet gelijk gewelddadig te worden," zei Draco die een beetje geschrokken was van Harry's toverstok. Langzaam leunde hij verder naar achteren terwijl zijn hand wreef over zijn nek waar zojuist Harry's toverstok hem nog geprikt had.

"Blijf van mij vandaan," zei Harry terwijl hij Draco boos aankeek.

"Dat gaat een beetje lastig als we vriendjes moeten spelen," zei Draco met een kleine glimlach. "Maar ik zal je nu wel even je privacy gunnen. De badkamer is in de gang, de tweede deur aan de rechterkant. Tot zo aan het ontbijt," zei Draco terwijl hij uit het bed klom. Hij pakte zijn ochtendjas die over de stoel hing en liep richting de deur. Bij de deur aangekomen stopte hij even en draaide zich nogmaals richting Harry. Met een grijns op zijn gezicht blies hij Harry nog een handkus toe voor hij zich omdraaide en de kamer uitliep.

---

**De volgende keer:**

"_Wij hebben een relatie."  
_"_Van haat ja," mompelde Harry,_

---

Liefde is…. wakker worden en beseffen dat hij geen droom is.

---


	5. Hoofdstuk 4

Oeps, ik had dit hoofdstuk bijna twee weken geleden al geplaatst, tenminst dat dacht ik. Kom er net achter dat ik alleen het document had geupload, maar dus niet aan mijn verhaal had toegevoegd (A).**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 4.**

"Noem je dit kleding? Je ziet er uit als een huiself!"

Met een opgetrokken neus bekeek Draco de kleding die Harry aanhad. Harry negeerde Draco's opmerking en ging zitten aan de ontbijttafel waar hij zijn brood begon te smeren. Als hij deze maand wilde overleven was hem negeren waarschijnlijk de enige manier.

"We moeten gaan shoppen. Zolang jij mijn vriend bent wil ik niet dat je in die vodden rondloopt. Maar eerst moet je je gaan omkleden."

"Omkleden?" herhaalde Harry terwijl hij opkeek naar Draco.

Draco knikte bevestigend terwijl hij al opstond van de tafel en richting de deur liep. Bij de deur aangekomen draaide hij zich ongeduldig om, om te kijken waar Harry bleef.

Harry zag Draco's ongeduldige blik en zuchtte.

"Eerst ontbijten zit er zeker niet in," zei hij sarcastisch.

"In één keer goed Potter," zei Draco terwijl hij verder liep de trap op, op weg naar zijn slaapkamer. Achter zich hoorde hij Harry's voetstappen die hem volgde.

"Waarom kan ik niet gewoon mijn eigen kleding aan houden?" zei Harry die het nut van een verkleedpartij voor het winkelen niet echt snapte.

"Omdat we misschien wel een journalist tegenkomen en gefotografeerd worden. Als we op de voorpagina komen te staan wil ik niet dat mijn _vriend_ er uitziet als een zwerver."

Harry gaf Draco een kwade blik, maar Draco was inmiddels te druk bezig met zoeken in zijn kast om het te merken.

"Aha," tevreden haalde Draco een stapeltje kleding tevoorschijn en legde deze op het bed voor Harry neer.

Een beetje sceptisch bekeek Harry de kleding.

"Probeer de kleding gewoon even aan. Als het echt niets is kunnen we altijd nog wat anders zoeken."

Harry zuchtte maar pakte nu ook eindelijk het shirt op. Hij hield het shirt beet terwijl hij Draco een beetje ongeduldige blik toewierp.

Draco deed echter of hij niets merkte en bleef gewoon in de kamer.

"Waar kan ik me omkleden?" vroeg Harry toen hij merkte dat Draco niet van plan was om weg te gaan.

"Oh, hier is prima," antwoordde Draco kort terwijl hij Harry aanstaarde.

Harry bleef stil en keek een beetje twijfelend van de kleding naar Draco.

"Ach kom op Potter. Ik ben je geliefde, als zelfs ik je lichaam niet mag zien."

Harry wierp Draco een beetje kwade blik toe en Draco had door dat deze tactiek niet werkte.

"Of verberg je soms nog een bierbuik ergens onder die vodden die jij kleding noemt. Dat zou natuurlijk wel je kledingkeuze kunnen verklaren. Geen wonder dat je er zo tegenop ziet om deze kleding aan te doen, het zou je dan ook totaal niet staan. Ik snap nu…"

Draco stopte met praten omdat Harry inmiddels zijn shirt al had uitgedaan en er duidelijk te zien was dat van een bierbuik geen sprake was. Integendeel zelfs. Zijn lichaam deed vermoeden dat hij een fervent sporters is.

Draco bekeek Harry's lijf tevreden en een grijns verscheen op zijn gezicht.

"Als je het zo vreselijk vind om die kleding aan te doen kun je altijd nog zonder gaan. Ik weet zeker dat als je dan gefotografeerd wordt de verkoopcijfers van het blad dat deze foto's plaatst pas echt de lucht in zullen schieten."

Harry negeerde Draco's opmerking en trok snel het shirt aan dat Draco voor hem had klaargelegd. Hij draaide zich met zijn rug naar Draco zodat hij hem niet hoefde aan te kijken terwijl hij ook snel zijn eigen broek verruilde voor die van Draco. Toen hij klaar was draaide hij zich weer om en liep richting de grote spiegel die naast de kast stond.

"Dit ziet er zo toch veel beter uit," zei Draco tevreden.

Harry keek een beetje sceptisch in de spiegel.

"Ik zie er uit als jou."

"Dat zeg ik, veel beter," zei Draco met een grijns.

Harry zuchtte maar hield verder wijselijk zijn mond. Hij wist dat hij deze discussie niet kon winnen en kon misschien beter zijn krachten sparen voor de ongetwijfeld vele discussies die nog zouden plaatsvinden. Bovendien waren deze kleren misschien nog niet zo heel slecht. Ze pasten in ieder geval een stuk beter dan de oude kleren van Dirk.

-------------

Ze verschijnselden aan het begin van de Wegisweg voor Draco's missie om voor Harry nieuwe kleding te kopen. Een beetje achterdochtig keek Harry Draco aan terwijl ze de straat in begonnen te lopen.

"Ik dacht dat je voor mij een afspraak had gemaakt bij Madame Mallekins?"

"Dat klopt," antwoordde Draco zonder Harry aan te kijken.

"Maar Madame Mallekins zit aan de andere kant van de Wegisweg!"

"Dat weet ik," zei Draco rustig terwijl hij verder liep.

"Ga je me nog vertellen waarom we dan zo nodig hierheen moesten verschijnselen?"

Draco zuchtte een beetje geïrriteerd voor hij stopte met lopen en zich naar Harry toedraaide. Alsof hij iets aan een klein kind moest vertellen begon hij de reden aan Harry uit te leggen.

"Wij hebben een relatie."

"Van haat ja," mompelde Harry, maar Draco ging verder met uitleggen.

"Om het overtuigend te laten lijken moeten we door de mensen samen gezien worden. Een mooie wandeling over de Wegisweg is daar de perfecte oplossing voor."

Draco gaf Harry een blik alsof hij dom was dat hij het niet meteen begreep voordat hij weer verder de straat in liep.

Het duurde niet lang voordat mensen inderdaad het vreemde koppel in de gaten kregen. Vooral Harry werd, als redder van de tovernaarswereld, door velen herkend. Al snel kwamen de eerste mensen die hem begonnen aan te spreken.

"Harry Potter, bent u dat echt. Ik ben zo blij dat u ons verlost heeft van 'Hij die niet genoemd mag worden'."

Harry lachte vriendelijk, gewend aan alle aandacht, maar nog steeds niet echt blij ermee.

"Maar ik snap niet dat u iets met een man heeft. En dan nog wel die zoon van die dooddoener. Bent u niet bang dat hij u in uw slaap vermoord?"

De vrouw keek hem bezorgd aan.

"Die zoon van die dooddoener staat gewoon hier hoor," zei Draco die het maar niets vond dat Harry alle aandacht kreeg en dat hij genegeerd werd.

De vrouw keek niet eens weg van Harry en leek nog steeds te wachten tot hij antwoordt zou geven.

"Ik ben niet bang dat hij me in mijn slaap vermoord, eerder dat hij misschien wat handtastelijk wordt als u begrijpt wat ik bedoel," zei Harry met een niet al te blije blik terugdenkend aan de situatie van die ochtend.

"Ik snap werkelijk niet wat u met hem moet," zei de vrouw afkeurend.

"Harry Potter!" een jonge vrouw kwam op hem afgerend en voordat hij doorhad wat er gebeurde had zij hem al omhelst. "Ik zal je wel genezen van je ziekte. Eén nacht met mij en je zal nooit meer op die manier denken aan een man."

"Dan kan ik er maar beter voor zorgen dat dat niet gebeurt hè," zei Draco met een woedende blik op de vrouw. Een beetje ruw trok hij Harry los van de jonge vrouw die nog steeds haar handen om hem heen had geslagen.

"Je moet van hem vandaan blijven dooddoener!" schreeuwde een ander die zich inmiddels ook bij het groepje voegde. De jonge vrouw deed opnieuw een poging om Harry vast te grijpen, maar pakte niets anders dan lucht. Nog voordat zij hem weer aan kon raken was Draco met Harry samen verdwijnseld.

"Waar was dat goed voor!" zei Harry kwaad terwijl hij Draco aankeek. "Ga je zo met al je vrienden om? Je grijpt ze gewoon beet als het jouw aanstaat en verdwijnseld vervolgens samen?"

"Ik wilde je alleen maar beschermen," zei Draco een beetje uit de hoogte terwijl hij denkbeeldige stof van zijn mantel afsloeg. "Dat is immers wat geliefden doen niet waar?"

"Ik kon me prima zelf redden," zei Harry een beetje nors. Nu hij de situatie echter nog eens overdacht kreeg hij opeens een grijns op zijn gezicht. Met een glans in zijn ogen keek hij Draco aan.

"Je bent jaloers!"

"Waarom zou ik?" zei Draco een beetje verdedigend.

"Jij wilde gewoon niet dat die vrouw mij opnieuw…"

Harry kon zijn uitleg echter niet afmaken want Draco onderbrak hem.

"We hebben een afspraak Potter. We kunnen maar beter naar binnengaan, te laat komen staat niet echt netjes."

Met een wetende grijns liet Harry deze verandering van onderwerp toe en liep samen met Draco naar de ingang van de winkel.

----

**Volgende keer: **

"_Zeg Potter, waarom vertel je ons niet hoe het was dat jij en Draco bij elkaar gekomen zijn?"__Blaise keek Harry een beetje afwachtend aan en Harry was blij dat hij op tijd zijn drinken doorgeslikt had, anders was het er nu vast uitgekomen.  
_"_Uhm..," zei Harry die zich richting Draco draaide voor hulp._


	6. Hoofdstuk 5

Ik wil iedereen die gereageerd heeft op mijn verhaal heel erg bedanken =)  
Sorry dat het soms zo lang duurt voordat ik weer een nieuw hoofdstuk klaar heb, maar ja, ik heb het echt druk, druk, druk.

**Iedereen nog een hele fijne pasen gewenst!

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 5**

"Moet ik die dingen echt aan?" vroeg Harry terwijl hij een beetje vertwijfeld naar het stapeltje kleding keek dat Draco hem aangaf.

"Die dingen," zei Draco terwijl hij met z'n ogen rolde, "heten officiële tovenaarsgewaden. Je zult deze moeten dragen omdat we uitgenodigd zijn voor een feest ter ere van Blaise en zijn verloofde."

"Ik kan me anders niet herinneren dat ik een uitnodiging heb ontvangen," sprak Harry mat, hij had niet echt veel zin om naar een feest vol zwadderaars te gaan.

"Nee, maar gelukkig voor jou Potter, heb ik er wel één ontvangen en stond er op de mijne dat ik ook een introducé mee mocht nemen. Dus als je je dan nu eindelijk wilt gaan omkleden zodat we over tien minuten kunnen vertrekken. Dan zie ik je zo beneden."

Met een sierlijke draai met zijn mantel die Harry aan Sneep deed denken liep Draco de kamer uit.

Ongeduldig zat Draco voor de open haard te wachten totdat Harry eindelijk naar beneden zou komen. Hij keek naar de grote wandklok die aan de muur hing en zag hoe er alweer een kwartier verstreken was. Waar bleef Harry? Hij richtte zijn blik weer vlug naar het haardvuur toen hij eindelijk voetstappen op de trap hoorde die Harry's komst aangaven. Hij hoorde wat geschuifel voor de deur van de kamer, alsof Harry niet zeker wist of hij wel binnen moest komen. Eindelijk hoorde hij de deur langzaam openschuiven en hoorde hij voetstappen zijn kant op komen.

"Je bent laat," zei Draco op een beetje kwade toon, zijn ogen nog steeds gericht op het haardvuur voor hem.

"Ik uhm…," begon Harry maar Draco onderbrak hem.

"Er is geen tijd meer voor geklets, we moeten nu echt gaan," sprak Draco nors terwijl hij opstond en zich richting Harry draaide. De schok op zijn gezicht was duidelijk te zien toen hij Harry in het oog kreeg.

"Ik denk dat ik beter iets anders aan kan trekken," zei Harry die zich duidelijk ongemakkelijk voelde in de gewaden die hij droeg. Want hoewel de buitenste mantel vrij wijd om hem heen viel, de kleding die hij eronder aan had zat vrij strak.

"Het zit prima zo," zei Draco met een vreemd soort glans in zijn ogen. "Bovendien heb je toch geen tijd meer om je om te kleden. Fashionably late was ongeveer 10 minuten geleden. We moeten nu dus echt gaan," zei Draco kort terwijl hij al naar de open haard stapte er op vertrouwend dat Harry hem wel zou volgen.

Harry keek een beetje warrig in het rond. Om te zeggen dat hij het niet echt naar zijn zin had op dit feest vol zwadderaars was een understatement. Hij keek naar Draco die druk met Blaise in gesprek was terwijl hij er maar een beetje bij stond. Eindelijk leek Draco zich te herinneren dat hij hier niet in z'n eentje naar toe was gekomen en draaide hij zich naar Harry.

"Harry waarom haal je niet even iets te drinken? Neem voor mij ook gelijk een vuurwhisky mee."

Voordat Harry de kans had te zeggen dat hij niet één of andere huiself was had Draco zich alweer teruggedraaid naar Blaise. Om toch maar iets te doen te hebben en niet langer als een ongewenst persoon bij het gesprek te staan liep hij richting de bar.

Hij voelde de vijandige blikken van verschillende zwadderaars in zijn rug maar probeerde deze te negeren. Hij schudde z'n hoofd terwijl hij terugdacht aan hoe Draco geprobeerd had hem gerust te stellen.

"_Maak je geen zorgen Potter, ze zullen je niet vermoorden. Nou ja, nog niet. Je bent nu immers met mij."_

Op de één of andere manier hadden deze woorden hem niet echt op z'n gemak gesteld. Harry bleef op z'n hoede en had zijn toverstok in de zak van zijn mantel voor het geval dat.

Het duurde even voordat hij eindelijk de aandacht had van de barman die vastbesloten leek eerst alle zwadderaars te helpen voordat hij ook maar bij hem in de buurt zou komen. Eindelijk kon hij zijn bestelling plaatsen en wachtte hij tot hij de drankjes zou krijgen.

"Ik zie dat je nu met Draco bent."

Harry keek naast zich en zag dat Margriet deze woorden had gesproken. Hij herinnerde haar nog wel als de wat dikke zwadderaar die zich nog weleens in de problemen bracht door haar huiswerk vaker_ niet_ dan wel gemaakt te hebben.

"Dat klopt," antwoordde Harry kortaf terwijl hij z'n blik weer op de barman richtte, hopend dat zijn bestelling snel klaar zou zijn.

"Ik wist niet dat je homo was."

Dat ben ik ook niet, dacht Harry geïrriteerd maar hij hield zijn uiterlijk kalm.

"Dan weet je blijkbaar toch niet alles hè?" sprak Harry nors. Hij was blij dat de barman eindelijk zijn drankjes klaar had en pakte ze vlug op, van plan om terug naar Draco te lopen. Nog voor hij één stap gezet had pakte Margriet zijn arm vast. Hij wist nog net te voorkomen dat hij knoeide met de drankjes en keek een beetje geïrriteerd om.

"Zorg goed voor Draco. Als jij zijn hart breekt, breek ik jou."

Margriet probeerde ongetwijfeld om dreigend over te komen maar het feit dat Harry wist dat dit allemaal één grote weddenschap was maakte deze woorden maar een lachertje. Bovendien had hij al talloze keren een doodsbedreiging gehad, dus erg veel indruk maakte ze niet meer op hem.

"Maak je geen zorgen," zei Harry kort terwijl hij doordringend naar haar hand staarde die nog steeds op zijn arm lag. Langzaam liet zij zijn arm los zodat hij weer verder kon lopen.

"Hier," zei Harry terwijl hij het drankje in Draco's hand duwde. Zijn humeur was er de afgelopen minuten niet echt beter op geworden en hij kon niet wachten om weer weg te gaan.

Hij nam een slok van zijn drankje, hopend dat hij hier niet al te lang meer zou hoeven te blijven.

"Zeg Potter, waarom vertel je ons niet hoe het was dat jij en Draco bij elkaar gekomen zijn?"

Blaise keek Harry een beetje afwachtend aan en Harry was blij dat hij op tijd zijn drinken doorgeslikt had, anders was het er nu vast uitgekomen.

"Uhm..," zei Harry die zich richting Draco draaide voor hulp.

Draco staarde hem echter met een grijns aan en was duidelijk niet van plan om hem hiermee te helpen.

"Het was een grappig verhaal eigenlijk," zei Harry om wat tijd te rekken. Wat moest hij hier in godsnaam op zeggen. Hij zag hoe Blaise hem afwachtend aankeek en slikte. Misschien moest hij maar proberen om toch zo dicht mogelijk bij de waarheid te blijven. Iedere andere leugen had hij vast zo door.

"Het was in een café, ik had net weer ruzie gehad met Ginny en toen kwam Draco ineens binnen."

Hij keek opnieuw richting Draco voor hulp, maar het was duidelijk dat hij die van hem niet zou krijgen.

"Hij zag me zitten en zag hoe Ginny boos bij me wegliep."

Harry sloot zijn ogen even, hopend dat Blaise dit verhaal, dat op een slechte roman begon te lijken, zou geloven.

"Hij liep naar me toe en zei dat hij wel wist waarom het voor mij onmogelijk was om vrouwen tevreden te houden."

Harry hoorde Draco's onderdrukte lach en dwong om zijn eigen gezichtsuitdrukking neutraal te houden.

"Van het één kwam het ander en voor we het wisten waren we aan het zoenen."

Harry gebaarde een beetje hopeloos, hopend dat Blaise genoegen zou nemen met dit verhaal.

"En wat is hier nou precies grappig aan?" vroeg Blaise terwijl hij vragend naar Harry keek.

"Uhm…," zei Harry die voelde hoe hij rood begon te worden.

Eindelijk schoot Draco hem te hulp, nou ja, als je het tenminste hulp kon noemen.

"Hij is een klein detail vergeten te vertellen Blaise," zei Draco met een grijns. "Het is namelijk zo dat voordat Ginny boos bij hem wegliep, ze eerst haar glas nog even leeg gooide over hem heen. Hij zat daar dus als een zielig hoopje met boterbier over zich heen. En tja, wat kan ik zeggen, boterbier vind ik nu eenmaal moeilijk om te weerstaan."

Blaise grijnsde en leek voor het moment genoegen te nemen met deze uitleg. Hij werd afgeleid door zijn verloofde die langsliep en zijn aandacht was even van Harry en Draco vandaan.

"Kunnen we nu eindelijk gaan?" sprak Harry ongeduldig.

"Waarom, ik heb hier wel naar mijn zin," sprak Draco met een grijns. "Je hoort nog eens interessante details over hoe we bij elkaar kwamen bijvoorbeeld."

Blaise was inmiddels weer bij het duo gaan staan en de discussie was voor nu even onderbroken.

"Ik moet van mijn verloofde vragen of jullie misschien zin hebben om een keer op een dubbeldate te gaan. Ik bedoel, jullie daten wel toch?"

Harry keek een beetje geschrokken richting Draco, duidelijk niet blij met deze plannen.

"Natuurlijk daten wij ook Blaise, waar zie je ons voor aan. Morgenavond bijvoorbeeld heb ik nog heel romantisch een tafeltje gereserveerd bij 'Het gouden bestek'," sprak Draco kort.

"Dus ik kan doorgeven dat jullie meedoen?"

"Natuurlijk, het lijkt ons gezellig."

"Uhm Uhm," Harry kuchte verontwaardigd. Hoe kon Draco al deze beslissingen zomaar nemen zonder eerst met hem te overleggen. En wat was dat gepraat over een romantisch etentje morgenavond?

"Is er iets Harry?" vroeg Draco terwijl zowel Blaise als hij hem aankeken.

"Nee niets," zei Harry snel.

"Hoewel we het heel gezellig vonden Blaise, denk ik dat het tijd wordt dat we maar eens gaan. Als je begrijpt wat ik bedoel," zei Draco met een grijns terwijl hij zijn wenkbrauwen op en neer bewoog.

Blaise lachte. "Put hem niet te veel uit hè."

"Bedank je verloofde ook voor dit prachtige feest en zeg haar maar dat ze moet schrijven wanneer die dubbeldate jullie het beste uitkomt."

"Zal ik doen, zal ik doen," sprak Blaise terwijl hij met een verliefde blik richting zijn verloofde keek.

"We spreken elkaar!", zei Draco terwijl hij Harry's hand vastpakte en hem richting de deur trok.

"Hé maar," begon Harry toen ze langs de openhaard liepen waardoor ze waren aangekomen.

"We verdwijnselen, dat vind ik fijner," sprak Draco terwijl hij richting de deur liep.

Toen Draco de deur opende was Harry's eerste reactie om zijn toverstok te pakken. De vele flitsen van camera's die afgingen verwarde Harry in eerste instantie voor spreuken. Alleen Draco's hand die zijn rechterhand stevig vasthield voorkwam een aanval op de journalisten. Iets wat dan ongetwijfeld breed uitgemeten zou zijn in de pers.

"Wat denk je, zullen we ze een show geven?" fluisterde Draco in zijn oor.

"Huh?" zei Harry wat verward terwijl hij Draco aankeek.

"Speel mee," waren Draco's laatste woorden voordat hij zijn lippen op die van hem drukte.

Hoewel de drang om hem weg te duwen nog steeds aanwezig was, leek deze wel minder groot dan de vorige keer. Als hij terugdacht hoe Ginny hem altijd zoende en hoe Draco hem op dit moment aan het zoenen was, voelde dit eigenlijk veel beter. Al zou hij dit Draco uiteraard nooit vertellen, straks zou hij nog denken dat hij homo was ofzo.

Draco stopte de zoen, maar hield zijn hoofd nog steeds dicht bij dat van Harry.

"Ik hou van je."

De schok die deze onverwachte woorden veroorzaakte was duidelijk zichtbaar op Harry's gezicht. Voordat hij wat kon zeggen drukte Draco opnieuw zijn lippen op die van Harry. Harry zoende mee, de woorden nog steeds echoënd in zijn hoofd.

Opnieuw stopte Draco de zoen. "Laten we gaan."

Hij pakte Harry's arm stevig beet en samen verdwijnselden ze.

Aangekomen bij Draco's huis gingen ze snel naar binnen. Daar werd de aangename stilte al snel doorbroken.

"Waar was je mee bezig," zei Draco terwijl hij Harry kwaad aankeek. "Toen ik zei dat ik van je hield keek je alsof je Jeweetwel zag. Wat moest pers wel niet denken. Ik hoop maar dat ik je snel genoeg zoende zodat de pers jouw geschrokken gezicht niet zag."

"Sorry dat ik een beetje verrast was door de woorden," zei Harry verdedigend.

"Als we willen dat mensen geloven dat we echt een relatie hebben zullen we dit soort dingen toch echt tegen elkaar moeten zeggen. Dat is wat verliefde mensen doen volgens mij."

"Ik heb toch al sorry gezegd," sprak Harry. "Ik had nou eenmaal niet verwacht dat er een heel leger journalisten voor de deur zou staan." Hij keek een beetje beschuldigend richting Draco maar die haalde slechts zijn schouders op. Niet bekennend of ontkennend dat hij er iets mee te maken had.

De stilte die volgde werd onderbroken door een uil die ongeduldig op het raam tikte.

"Zo, ze willen die dubbeldate wel erg graag," mopperde Draco terwijl hij naar het raam liep. Zodra de uil binnenkwam vloog hij Draco echter zo voorbij en landde op Harry's schouder.

"Wat heb je voor me jongen," sprak Harry terwijl hij het stukje perkament van de uil afhaalde. Hij las het briefje en keek verrast richting Draco.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Draco op geërgerde toon. Als hij geweten had dat het post was voor Harry had hij het raam nooit opengemaakt.

"Ron en Hermelien willen dat ik morgenochtend langskom."

**Volgende keer:**

"_Ga weg," zei Harry zonder dat er echt kracht achter zijn woorden zat.  
_"_Dat ben ik ook van plan Potter, alleen zou jij ook met me mee moeten. We gaan namelijk uit eten."_


	7. Hoofdstuk 6

**Hoofdstuk 6**

"Waarom fotograferen ze me nou precies van mijn slechte kant?"

Harry was de keuken ingelopen om te gaan ontbijten en keek richting de jammerende Draco die al aan de keukentafel zat.

"Al heeft zo iemand als ik natuurlijk geen slechte kant, maar toch? Het is vooral de belichting waarmee ze deze foto verpest hebben. Verrassend genoeg sta jij er wel goed op Potter," zei Draco een beetje vijandig, jaloers dat Harry er beter op kon staan dan hij.

Voordat Draco verder kon gaan met het beschrijven van de foto gritste Harry de krant al onder zijn neus vandaan.

"Hé, je had het ook gewoon netjes kunnen vragen, misschien had ik hem je dan wel gegeven," zei Draco mokkend terwijl hij wachtte op Harry's reactie op de foto.

Met grote ogen staarde Harry naar de ochtendprofeet die hij beet had. Keer op keer zag hij hoe hij in de foto op de voorpagina gezoend werd door Draco. En alsof die foto alleen nog niet erg genoeg was stond er ook nog een niet erg positief stuk over hem geschreven.

"Dit kan niet waar zijn," zei Harry terwijl hij hoofdschuddend naar de voorpagina keek.

"Lijd je soms aan geheugenverlies Potter? Volgens mij is dit precies de waarheid."

"Oh ja?" zei Harry boos terwijl hij een stuk uit de krant begon te citeren.

_"Hier is het bewijs. Onze verlosser is nu werkelijk gehersenspoeld door de dooddoenerszoon Draco Malfidus. Na een anonieme tip is het ons gelukt om het vreemde koppel zoenend te fotograferen. Hoewel het er misschien heel liefdevol uitziet, beweren bronnen nabij Harry Potter dat hij wel gehersenspoeld moet zijn. We spraken met zijn buurvrouw die er het volgende over te zeggen had._

_'Hij was altijd een hele lieve en rustige jongen, maar sinds hij samen met die dooddoenerszoon is lijkt dit allemaal veranderd. Ik had nooit echt geluidsoverlast van hem, maar de laatste tijd lukt het me toch maar moeilijk om in slaap te komen. Onze muren zijn nogal dun weet u. En de laatste tijd hoor ik 's avonds steeds meer van dat gekreun. En de dingen die gezegd worden, ik zou ze hier niet eens durven te herhalen. Ik weet niet wat ze daar 's avonds uitvoeren, maar ik verzeker u, het is niet iets wat normale tovenaars en heksen zouden doen.'"_

"Het zijn leugens," zei Harry kwaad terwijl hij met de krant zwaaide.

"Maar de foto staat er toch redelijk goed op. In ieder geval jouw kant. Als die fotografen nou gewoon wat betere belichting hadden meegenomen…"

"Het kan jou gewoon echt helemaal niets schelen hè?" zei Harry terwijl hij verbaasd naar Draco keek.

"Wat wil je dat ik zeg Potter. Voor het deel dat het over mij gaat is het in ieder geval niet waar. Wat jij 's avonds uitvoert dat weet ik natuurlijk ook niet precies."

"Ik heb sinds we met dit rare gedoe begonnen zijn alleen nog maar hier geslapen."

"Dan moet je voortaan voordat je ergens gaat wonen toch wat beter opletten wie je buren zijn. Misschien toch niet zo'n aardig mens als je dacht hè?"

Harry schudden z'n hoofd terwijl hij de krant boos op tafel gooide.

"Ik ga naar Ron en Hermelien. Als ik daar tenminste nog binnen wordt gelaten. Ik hoop maar dat ze dit artikel nog niet gezien hebben."

Zonder een ontbijt te eten of te wachten op een reactie van Draco liep hij naar de openhaard en verdween daar in de groene vlammen.

-

Draco zat op de bank verdiept in een boek over experimentele toverdrankingrediënten toen Harry terug kwam van zijn bezoek aan Ron en Hermelien. Vanuit zijn ooghoek zag hij hoe Harry naast hem neerplofte op de bank. Hij wilde vragen hoe het was gegaan, maar dat zou misschien wel erg meelevend overkomen. Het was niet dat het hem iets kon schelen toch? Het enige wat telde was het geld dat hij van Blaise zou krijgen over enkele weken. Wat kon hem het schelen dat Potter's vrienden hem nu misschien wel in de steek lieten? Potter moest hem juist dankbaar zijn dat hij hem van Ginny had afgeholpen. Bovendien mocht hij nu een hele maand in zijn gezelschap doorbrengen? Iets beters was er toch niet?

Hij keek opnieuw zo onopvallend mogelijk richting Harry. Hij had nu op zijn minst wel een hele uitleg verwacht over hoe het gegaan was. Waarop hij dan uiteraard had kunnen zeggen hoeveel het hem niet interesseerde en er ongetwijfeld een aantal beledigingen van Wemel en het modderbloedje door had gegooid, maar Harry bleef stil.

Het zag ernaar uit dat hij degene moest zijn die hierover moest beginnen, hoe relatieachtig dat misschien ook wel zou klinken. Hij sloot zijn boek en draaide zich wat meer richting Harry.

"En hoe ging het bij het modderbloedje en de wezel?"

Harry grimaste bij het horen van deze zin terwijl hij zich naar Draco draaide.

"Alsof het jou iets kan schelen," zei Harry nors.

"Als het me niets kon schelen had ik me mond wel gehouden niet waar?"

"Het was …," Harry hield even zijn mond, zoekend naar het juist woord om zijn bezoek aan Ron en Hermelien te beschrijven, "vreemd."

"Vreemd?" herhaalde Draco wachtend op meer uitleg.

"Misschien wel zo goed als gehoopt kon worden onder deze omstandigheden," Harry schudde triest zijn hoofd. "We kennen elkaar al zo lang, maar het leek wel of we een stel vreemden van elkaar waren. Het gesprek ging erg ongemakkelijk en toen we op het onderwerp van jou kwamen, wel…"

Harry stopte opnieuw met praten terwijl hij Draco strak aankeek. De pijn en verdriet, maar ook de woede richting Draco duidelijk zichtbaar in zijn ogen. "Ik mag blij zijn dat ze de ochtendprofeet van vandaag nog niet gezien hadden, anders zouden ze me waarschijnlijk niet eens meer terug hadden laten gaan naar jou. Ze begrijpen het niet. En ik kan ze het niet eens kwalijk nemen, ik begrijp het zelf amper!" sprak Harry boos terwijl hij opstond. "Ik dacht dat toen je me hielp onder het huwelijk met Ginny uit te komen ik eindelijk weer wat rust zou hebben. Dat ik eindelijk weer echt beslissingen voor mezelf zou kunnen nemen en niet altijd maar hoefde te doen wat anderen van me verwachtte. Maar natuurlijk had ik moeten weten dat dat niet zo zou zijn. Jij doet immers nooit iets voor niets nietwaar? Ik had kunnen weten dat je me wel weer op de één of andere manier zou chanteren. En nu zit ik hier een maand lang aan vast en ik kan niets tegen m'n vrienden vertellen? Hoe kunnen ze me dit ooit vergeven?"

Harry's wanhoop was duidelijk zichtbaar op zijn gezicht. "Hoe kunnen ze me dit ooit vergeven?" Sprak hij opnieuw terwijl zijn stem brak bij de laatste woorden.

Hij schudde z'n hoofd terwijl hij nogmaals richting Draco keek voor hij de kamer verliet en de trap op liep richting de slaapkamer die hij gebruikte.

Draco keek tijdens Harry's hele preek stilletjes toe. Wat kon hij zeggen? Vreemd genoeg begon hij zelfs iets van spijt te voelen voor het feit dat hij Harry dit alles aandeed. Maar hij was een Zwadderaar, en die konden dit soort emoties niet gebruiken. Hij moest zich gewoon richten op het feit dat hij over een maand weer wat galjoenen rijker zou zijn. Harry zou zich wel redden.

Hij pakte zijn boek weer op en sloeg het open op de bladzijde waar hij was gebleven. Hij las een paar regels, maar het drong niet tot hem door. Hij bleef maar denken aan Harry's kwade woorden.

Toen het lunchtijd was bleef Harry nog steeds boven. Draco besloot hem voorlopig maar even met rust te laten. Het was toch ook alleen maar in zijn voordeel dat Harry boven zat, dan kon hij hem tenminste niet in de weg lopen en kon hij gewoon zijn eigen gang gaan. Wel droeg hij één van de huiselfen op om een lunch in Harry's kamer te bezorgen. Gewoon om ervoor te zorgen dat hij niet verhongerde natuurlijk. Als zijn 'vriend' ziek zou worden zou hij er ongetwijfeld de schuld van krijgen en dat kon hij nou niet echt gebruiken.

Toen de avond aanbrak ging Draco ook naar zijn eigen kamer om zich klaar te maken voor de 'date' die hij voor deze avond geregeld had. Een half uur voor zijn reservering klopte hij voorzichtig op de deur van de logeerkamer. Het bleef stil aan de andere kant van de deur en Draco probeerde de deur te openen. De deur zat echter op slot en hoofdschuddend haalde Draco zijn toverstok tevoorschijn. Een simpel 'Alohamora' zorgde ervoor dat de deur openvloog. Draco stapte naar binnen en zag dat Harry op het bed lag.

"Ga weg," zei Harry zonder dat er echt kracht achter zijn woorden zat.

"Dat ben ik ook van plan Potter, alleen zou jij ook met me mee moeten. We gaan namelijk uit eten."

"Ik heb geen trek," was Harry's doffe antwoord terwijl hij zich richting de muur draaide.

Draco keek naar het nachtkastje en zag dat daar nog het volle bord stond wat hij voor de lunch had laten brengen.

"Als je niet eet ga je dood Potter," zei Draco terwijl hij zijn toverstok op het volle bord richtte en het liet verdwijnen.

"Misschien is dat wel beter."

"Harry James Potter," gromde Draco kwaad. "Ik heb nu even geen tijd of zin in dit soort spelletjes. Ja je bent heel zielig. Dus nu we dat vastgesteld hebben kun je je dan eindelijk omkleden zodat we kunnen gaan."

Een beetje verrast door Draco's uitbarsting staarde Harry hem aan.

"Ik…"

"Ik weet dat je geen zin heb, en ik weet dat je geen honger hebt, maar je gaat nu toch mee. Al moet ik de imperius vloek gebruiken."

"Daar heb je toch niet veel aan," antwoordde Harry vastberaden.

"Wil je wedden Potter," zei Draco met samengeknepen ogen.

Langzaam ging Harry overeind zitten. Hij keek nog even richting Draco voor hij naar de kast liep waar hij zijn kleding in had hangen.

"Als je over vijf minuten niet beneden bent kom ik je halen," zei Draco met een waarschuwende blik naar Harry voor hij de kamer verliet.

-

Het was duidelijk dat Harry zich erg ongemakkelijk voelde in het restaurant. Hoewel Draco één van de chiquere restaurants had uitgezocht waren zij beide toch een attractie op zich. Veel mensen keken ongegeneerd hun kant op en waren hen openlijk aan het bekritiseren.

"Probeer er niet teveel op te letten," zei Draco die zag hoe gespannen Harry was. Hij legde zijn hand op tafel en keek veelbetekenend richting Harry's hand. Langzaam legde Harry zijn hand op die van Draco.

"Het eten is hier werkelijk heel goed," zei Draco die zijn best deed om een gesprek op gang te laten komen. "Je zult wel honger hebben, ik zag dat je de lunch die ik gestuurd had niet had opgegeten."

"Ik had geen honger," zei Harry kort, duidelijk nog niet uit zijn depri bui van vanmorgen.

Langzaam begon Draco met zijn duim over Harry's hand te wrijven. Hij hoorde wel hoe veel mensen openlijk hun afschuw over hen uitspraken, maar hij was er aan gewend. Als zoon van een dooddoener en nog homo bovendien werd hij al jaren bekritiseerd.

"Is zeker wel wennen voor je? In plaats van alle fanmail en bewonderaars ben je nu ineens de paria van de samenleving."

"Je doet alsof mijn leven altijd alleen maar uit bewonderaars heeft bestaan," zei Harry kwaad terwijl hij Draco's hand stevig beetpakte.

"Dat is toch ook zo, jij was altijd al de ster van de samenleving," hoewel Draco wist dat dit niet zo was moest hij dit wel zeggen. Een kwade Harry was namelijk altijd nog beter dan een depri Harry.

"Ik werd vaker bekritiseerd in de krant dan ieder ander. Onterecht weliswaar, maar wat kon het de pers schelen. Als ik me goed herinner hielp jij er ook nog wel eens aan mee."

Een antwoordt van Draco werd tegengehouden doordat het eten werd gebracht.

"Het ruikt goed vind je niet? En geloof me, het smaakt nog veel beter. Dus als je het niet erg vind?" zei Draco terwijl hij naar zijn hand keek die nog steeds stevig vastgeklemd was in die van Harry.

"Is dat alles wat je te zeggen hebt?" zei Harry terwijl hij Draco ongelovig aankeek. Ze hadden een hele discussie en nu begint hij over het eten?

"Uhm… Eet smakelijk," zei Draco met een grijns.

Harry schudde z'n hoofd maar liet Draco's hand wel los. In stilte begonnen beide te eten. Na een paar minuten werd Draco de stilte alweer zat.

"Het smaakt goed nietwaar?"

"Het is niet slecht," zei Harry schouderophalend.

"Niet slecht? Wou je zeggen dat je weleens ergens beter gegeten hebt?"

"Bij Molly," antwoordde Harry zacht. Alleen dat zou hij voorlopig wel kunnen vergeten.

Opnieuw viel er een stilte aan hun tafel. Plotseling ontstond er wat commotie in het restaurant. Harry keek op, onbewust met zijn vingers al op zoek naar zijn toverstok, een overblijfsel van de oorlog. Dit keer kwam zijn snelle reactie echter van pas. Een blauwe lichtstraal kwam namelijk recht op Draco afgevlogen. Draco, die niets in de gaten had wou net een slok van zijn wijn nemen.

"Draco!" Gilde Harry terwijl hij zijn stoel uitvloog en vervolgens Draco hard uit zijn stoel duwde. Geschrokken viel Draco hard op de grond terwijl Harry bovenop hem belandde. Het wijnglas dat hij een paar seconden geleden nog in zijn handen had, was even verderop tegen de muur kapot gebroken.

"Waar ben je mee bezig?" zei Draco geschrokken terwijl hij Harry verward aankeek.

Harry greep echter naar zijn toverstok en lette al niet meer op Draco. Zijn aandacht was gevestigd op de twee in zwart geklede personen die bij de bar stonden en hun toverstok op hen gericht hadden.


	8. Hoofdstuk 7

**Hoofdstuk 7 **

Langzaam kwam Harry iets overeind, zijn toverstok nog steeds gericht op het tweetal. Nog voordat hij echter helemaal stond werden er opnieuw spreuken op hem afgevuurd. Hij was in staat er twee te ontwijken terwijl hij een derde onschadelijk maakte. Snel begon ook hij spreuken af te vuren en een verlammingsspreuk raakte één van hen midden in zijn borst. Als verlamd viel de persoon op de grond.

Harry keek vastberaden naar de nog overgebleven dader. One down, one to go. Hij glansde even naar Draco maar zag dat hij als versteend naar het hele schouwspel zat te kijken. Hij kon zich niet herinneren dat Draco met een spreuk geraakt was, maar kon dit niet met zekerheid vaststellen. Eerst moest hij de andere aanvaller nog uitschakelen.

Opnieuw werden er een aantal spreuken op Harry afgevuurd en met moeite wist Harry ze onschadelijk te maken. Harry vuurde wederom een verlammingsspreuk af, dit keer op de nog lopende dader, maar de spreuk miste de dader met een haartje en ketste hard tegen de muur.

Harry zag hoe de nog mobiele dader steeds dichter naar zijn mededader liep en wist dat als ze bij elkaar zouden komen ze ongetwijfeld zouden ontsnappen via een viavia of verdwijnsel spreuk. Opnieuw richtte hij zijn toverstok op de nu nog lopende dader. Dit keer moest de spreuk hem wel raken anders zouden ze allebei weg zijn. Nog voor hij de spreuk in zijn geheel had uitgesproken voelde hij hoe hij hard aan de kant werd geduwd en de spreuk die zijn toverstok verliet raakte een van de lampen in de lucht. Toen hij keek waar de daders net nog stonden zag hij dat ze waren gevlucht. Kwaad keek hij op naar de persoon die hem voorkomen had de daders gevangen te nemen. Hij zag witblond haar en het gezicht van Malfidus naar hem terugstaren.

"Waar ben je mee bezig?" zei Harry kwaad terwijl hij woedend opkeek naar Draco. "Ik had ze bijna allebei uitgeschakeld zodat we er achter konden komen wie ons aanvielen."

"Help me herinneren dat ik je de volgende keer gewoon moet laten raken door een ongetwijfeld onprettige vloek," zei Draco nu ook kwaad terwijl hij opstond en onzichtbare stof van zijn mantel sloeg.

"Er werd niet eens een vloek op me afgevuurd," zei Harry kwaad terwijl ook hij opstond. "Laat staan dat ik er door geraakt zou worden."

"Oh nee?" zei Draco terwijl hij keek naar het gat in de muur dat ontstaan was precies waar Harry een minuut geleden nog gestaan had.

Harry volgde zijn blik maar leek nog niet overtuigd.

"Jij hebt er expres voor gezorgd dat ik er niet achter zou komen wie ons aanvielen. Volgens mij weet jij wie er achter zitten en wil je gewoon niet dat ik er achter kom. Is dit weer één van je briljante plannetjes om mij op de één of andere manier voor gek te zetten."

"Inderdaad Potter, ik heb een aantal mensen ingehuurd om ons midden in een restaurant aan te vallen," zei Draco sarcastisch.

"Het zou mij niets verbazen met al je Zwadderaar vrienden."

"Mijn vrienden Potter?" zei Draco terwijl de woede in zijn ogen duidelijk zichtbaar was. "Beschuldig je nou mijn vrienden?"

Harry zei niets en keek slechts kwaad naar Draco.

Draco lachte humorloos terwijl hij zijn hoofd schudde. "Mijn vrienden zouden zoiets nooit doen. Misschien kun je beter naar je eigen vrienden kijken. Als ik me goed herinner waren die niet echt meer blij met je. Bovendien was ik degene waar als eerste een spreuk op werd afgevuurd. Misschien moet je de daders gewoon wat dichter bij huis zoeken Potter. Wisten ze eigenlijk dat je hier vanavond met mij zou gaan eten?"

"Zij zouden zoiets nooit doen," zei Harry kwaad.

Het tweetal begon ondertussen een behoorlijk publiek te krijgen met hun geruzie midden in het restaurant. De rust was inmiddels weer redelijk terug gekeerd en de meeste mensen waren weer wat gekalmeerd. Het gebekvecht midden in het restaurant trok nu dan ook behoorlijk de aandacht.

"Maar waren ze ervan op de hoogte Potter?" vroeg Draco door.

"Ze wisten het ja," zei Harry niet van plan om dit te ontkennen. Het hele idee dat zijn vrienden hier achter zouden zitten was gewoon belachelijk te noemen.

Het tweetal keek elkaar kwaad aan. Beide ervan overtuigd dat het de schuld van de ander was.

Dit was ook hoe de schouwers hen vonden die inmiddels waren gewaarschuwd door de eigenaar van het restaurant.

"Klopt het dat jullie beide zojuist zijn aangevallen in dit restaurant?"

Ze braken het oogcontact dat ze al die tijd gaande hadden en draaide zich richting de drie schouwers die hun afwachtend aankeken.

"Ja," antwoordde ze tegelijk. Opnieuw keken ze elkaar kwaad aan toen ze merkte dat ze tegelijk geantwoord hadden.

"We zouden jullie graag even willen ondervragen op het ministerie om erachter te komen wat er precies gebeurt is."

Draco schudde zijn hoofd. Dat was wel het laatste waar hij zin in had, ondervraagd te worden door een stel idioten.

"Ik ga naar huis," zei Draco vastbesloten.

"Laat ik het anders zeggen," zei de schouwer terwijl hij Draco minachtend aankeek. "Jullie komen nu mee met ons naar het bureau om een verklaring af te geven."

"Ik dacht dat wij het slachtoffer waren?" zei Draco terwijl hij de schouwer achterdochtig aankeek.

"Eén van de gasten hier beweerd een bekentenis van u gehoord te hebben meneer Malfidus. Dus als u dan nu zo vriendelijk zou willen zijn om met ons mee te komen."

"Wat!" schreeuwde Draco kwaad. "Die zogenaamde gast kan helemaal geen bekentenis gehoord hebben, omdat ik helemaal niets bekend heb. Er valt namelijk ook helemaal niets te bekennen."

"Bij dit soort beschuldigingen hebben wij opdracht u te ondervragen op het ministerie," terwijl de schouwer dit vertelde pakte hij Draco bij de schouder beet.

Draco keek kwaad naar de hand op zijn schouder en schudde hem van zich af.

"En hij dan!" zei Draco kwaad terwijl hij naar Harry wees. "Moet hij ook ondervraagd worden."

"Wij willen meneer Potter ook graag nog wat vragen stellen."

"Maar hij wordt nergens van beschuldigd?" zei Draco, meer als bevestiging dan vraag.

"Wij hebben geen aanleiding om hem als verdachte te zien," sprak de schouwer kort. Het getreuzel van Draco begon hem duidelijk te irriteren. Hij wenkte naar zijn twee collega's die Draco stevig bij de arm vastpakte.

"U begaat hier een grote fout," zei Draco terwijl hij de schouwer die hem niet beet had boos aankeek.

"Neem hem mee," sprak de schouwer terwijl hij zijn rug naar Draco toe draaide, duidelijk klaar met dit gesprek.


	9. Hoofdstuk 8

**Hoofdstuk 8.**

Boos opende Draco de deur van zijn woning nadat het ministerie hem eindelijk had laten gaan. Hij was de hele nacht ondervraagd door verschillende schouwers die bijna wel vastbesloten leken om hem een bekentenis te ontlokken. Draco werd opnieuw kwaad nu hij terugdacht aan hoe hij behandeld was op het ministerie. Waren ze daar soms vergeten hoe zijn vader zo vaak donaties aan hen had gedaan? Ze behandelde hem gewoon als één of andere misdadiger. Alsof ze hem al veroordeeld hadden. En dan te bedenken dat Potter niet eens ondervraagd werd. Draco schudde zijn hoofd terwijl hij de deur weer achter zich sloot. De enige reden dat hij nu al thuis was, was omdat hij de belachelijk hoge borgsom betaald had en de naam Malfidus voor sommige mensen toch nog iets betekende. Dat hij het slachtoffer was geweest van afgelopen avond leek het ministerie al vergeten te zijn.

Harry hoorde hoe de deur hard dichtgeslagen werd en ging wat rechter zitten. Hij wist dat het gesprek dat zou komen nooit goed kon gaan. Aan het harde dichtslaan van de deur te horen was Malfidus zelfs nog bozer dan hij al dacht. Hij zag hoe Draco de kamer inliep en haalde een keer diep adem. Wat hij nu zou gaan zeggen zou Draco waarschijnlijk alleen maar kwader maken, maar na gisteravond konden ze zo echt niet doorgaan. Hij glansde even naar de weekendtas die in de hoek van de kamer stond. Erin zaten zijn verkleinde bezittingen die hij hier had. Waar hij nu heen zou moeten gaan was nog één groot vraagteken. Het enige waar hij op dit moment zeker van was, was dat langer deze show met Draco voortzetten niet goed voor zijn gezondheid kon zijn.

"Wat heb je ze verteld Potter? Dat grote gemene Draco ervoor gezorgd heeft dat je aangevallen werd?" Zodra Draco Potter in het oog had gekregen kon hij zich niet meer inhouden. Hoewel hij ergens wel wist dat zijn beschuldigingen niet klopte moest hij zijn frustraties tegenover het Ministerie kwijt en Potter was op dit moment daar een goed slachtoffer voor.

"Wat?" zei Harry een beetje verward. Hij had deze beschuldigingen van Malfidus niet verwacht.

"Heb je gezegd hoe ik kleine zielige Harry gechanteerd heb? Hoe ik de aanvallers betaald heb om jou te vermoorden? Want dat is toch wat je denkt nietwaar? Dat is waarom je vriendjes van het ministerie mij de hele avond vasthielden nietwaar? Waarom jij gewoon naar huis mocht terwijl ik daar vastgehouden werd. Hoe ik de hele nacht ondervraagd werd terwijl jij gewoon je schoonheidsslaapje kon doen. Iets wat je nog steeds niet echt geholpen heeft zo te zien," sneerde Draco terwijl hij Harry's wilde kapsel bekeek.

"Ik heb helemaal niets tegen het ministerie of tegen de schouwers gezegd," zei Harry verdedigend.

"En kijk, dat is nou net het probleem niet waar? Jij had kunnen zeggen dat we allebei het slachtoffer waren. Dat ik er niets mee te maken had! Maar nee, jij hield je mond. En tja, het ministerie trekt zijn eigen conclusies wel. Er moet een dader zijn en aangezien de held van de toverwereld met een dooddoenerszoon zat te eten kan er maar één de dader zijn hè?"

Ondanks deze pijnlijke beschuldigingen probeerde Harry zich rustig te houden. Het was duidelijk dat Draco op dit moment niet voor rede vatbaar was. Het enige wat hij nu kon doen was proberen om zo snel mogelijk weg te komen met zo min mogelijk discussie.

"Je vind het daarom vast niet erg als we deze 'show' stopzetten en een punt zetten achter deze rare weddenschap," zei Harry terwijl hij opstond en al richting zijn tas liep.

Draco keek een beetje verward, duidelijk verbaasd over de wending die het gesprek ineens nam.

"Natuurlijk Potter," zei Draco terwijl hij met zijn ogen rolde.

Harry, die op dat moment precies zijn tas oppakte, stond met zijn rug richting Draco en zag diens gezichtsuitdrukking dus niet.

Hij hoopte dat Draco meende wat hij zei en dat hij weg kon komen voordat Draco zich zou bedenken. Snel liep hij richting de deur, maar ver kwam hij niet. Voordat hij de kamerdeur door kon lopen sloeg hij vlak voor hem dicht. Geschrokken keek hij om en zag nog net hoe Draco zijn toverstok weer wegstopte.

"Sorry Potter, maar we hadden een afspraak," zei Draco terwijl hij keek naar de tas die Harry in zijn handen had. "En de maand is nog niet voorbij."

Draco zette een stap richting Harry toe en onwillekeurig stapte Harry naar achteren terwijl hij de tas op de grond liet vallen. Draco keek met een grijns en opgeheven wenkbrauw van de tas naar de achteruit gestapte Harry. Voordat Harry er erg in had werd hij hard tegen de deur geduwd waarbij de deurklink gelukkig net naast hem was.

Geschrokken keek hij richting Draco maar hij kreeg de tijd niet om te protesteren. Hij zag nog net Draco's grijns voordat hij de Zwadderaar's lippen op de zijne voelde. Hij wist dat dit niet kon. Dat hij dit niet fijn mocht vinden. Zoenen met een man, en dan nog wel met Malfidus. En het was niet dat er hier toeschouwers waren die overtuigt moesten worden van hun zogenaamde relatie. Dus de enige logische stap zou zijn het wegduwen van Draco. Maar hoewel zijn hersenen dit allemaal bedachten liet zijn verraderlijke lichaam hem in de steek. Van wegduwen was duidelijk geen sprake, eerder het tegendeel. Ook hij drukte zijn mond gretig op die van Draco en hij zoende hem vol overgave terug. Alle redenen waarom hij dit niet zou moeten doen wegstoppend naar de achtergrond.

Harry voelde hoe Draco zijn mond wegtrok van de zijne en staarde naar de grijzige ogen die nu zo dichtbij waren. Verschillende gevoelens gingen door hem heen. Angst dat Draco verder zou gaan en hij niet in staat zou zijn om te stoppen, maar ook angst dat Draco wel zou stoppen. Zijn gevoelens leken één grote achtbaan en hij wist niet wat er uiteindelijk zou gaan overheersen. Veel tijd gaf Draco hem ook niet meer om erover in te zitten, want al snel maakte hij verder logisch nadenken onmogelijk. Harry voelde hoe Draco's lippen een pad vormde op zijn nek en leunde met zijn hoofd naar achteren tegen de deur. Opnieuw koos zijn lichaam voordat zijn hersenen het besluit uit handen konden nemen.

Snel ademend en geschrokken opende Harry zijn ogen. Hij graaide naar zijn bril die op het nachtkastje lag en zette deze vlug op. Langzaam nam hij zijn omgeving in. Hij lag in bed in de hotelkamer waar hij de vorige dag naar toe verhuisd was. Opgelucht haalde hij wat haren uit zijn gezicht. Het was allemaal maar een droom, of nachtmerrie, hij wist nog niet hoe hij het noemen moest. Het einde van zijn droom was toch iets heel anders dan de werkelijkheid. Tot het oppakken van zijn tas en het naar de deur lopen had zijn droom de feiten wel goed gevolgd. Het deel wat daarna kwam zorgde op dit moment voor zijn geschrokken gedachten. Want anders dan in zijn droom werd de deur niet vlak voor zijn neus dichtgeslagen door Draco. Integendeel, hij liep zo naar de deur zonder gestopt te worden of ook maar iets van Draco te horen. Zonder verder echt een plan te hebben of een locatie om heen te gaan was hij nu in een klein hotel in Zweinsveld beland. Jep, hij had het weer eens voor elkaar, zijn leven was opnieuw één grote puinhoop.

--

Chagrijnig liep Draco richting de deur waar zojuist aangebeld werd. Hij maakte zijn ochtendjas onderweg vast terwijl hij zijn best deed om zijn ogen open te houden. Nee, drank de vorige avond en dan nu vroeg opstaan gingen niet goed samen. Welke idioot ging dan ook op dit vroege tijdstip bij hem aanbellen? Hij had wel verwacht dat Potter de fout van zijn keuze zou inzien en weer terug zou komen, maar moest dat precies nu? Kon hij niet een paar uur wachten zoals een normaal persoon? Ach, wie hield hij voor de gek, Potter had nog nooit iets gedaan wat een normaal persoon deed.

De huiself stond al klaar om de deur te openen maar Draco hield hem tegen. Hij zou zelf de deur wel openen zodat hij de persoon die het waagde hem wakker te maken gelijk een uitbrander kon geven. Met een chagrijnig gezicht trok hij de deur open en was verrast over wie hij er zag staan. Want hoewel ook deze persoon zwart haar had, was dit zeker niet Potter.

Een beetje achterdochtig keek Draco naar Blaise die voor zijn deur stond met twee tasjes in zijn handen. Hij kon toch niet al weten dat Potter de ochtend ervoor kwaad weggegaan was?

"Wat kom je doen?" zei Draco die in zijn toon duidelijk door liet klinken dat hij het maar niets vond dat Blaise hier op dit tijdstip was.

"Ook een hele goede morgen," zei Blaise op vrolijke toon terwijl hij langs Draco heen de gang in glipte. "Ik dacht laat ik eens een ontbijtje verzorgen voor de twee tortelduifjes."

"Kon je niet wachten tot het diner?" snauwde Draco terwijl hij de deur sloot.

Blaise negeerde Draco's opmerking en keek in het rond op zoek naar Potter.

"Waar is Potter?" vroeg hij terwijl de grijns op zijn gezicht groter werd.

"Waar denk je?" antwoordde Draco mat.

"Ergens bij het modderbloedje en de wezel misschien?" antwoordde Blaise hoopvol.

Draco keek Blaise een beetje onderzoekend aan, calculerend of Blaise inderdaad wist dat Harry weg was of dat dit allemaal bluf was van zijn kant.

"Hij ligt boven op bed. Hij houd namelijk, net als ik, van slapen zo vroeg in de ochtend."

"Dan zal ik hem maar eens wakker gaan maken hè. We kunnen de broodjes natuurlijk niet oud laten worden," Blaise liep al richting de trap, klaar om Draco eens te gaan controleren.

"Stop daar nu Zabini."

Draco zorgde ervoor dat hij eerder bij de trap was dan Blaise en blokkeerde deze voor de donkere Zwadderaar.

"Je mag dan wel mijn vriend zijn maar dat betekend niet dat ik je zomaar de kamer inlaat van mijn halfnaakte vriend. Ik zal hem zelf wel wakker gaan maken."

Draco keek Blaise dwingend aan, hopend dat dit genoeg zou zijn om hem tegen te houden.

"Schiet je dan wel een beetje op. En zorg dat je niet teveel afgeleid wordt," terwijl Blaise dit zei gleden zijn ogen langs Draco's lichaam en bleven uiteindelijk ter hoogte van zijn middel rusten. Draco trok zijn ochtendjas nog wat strakker aan en gaf Blaise een kwade blik.  
"Al die ochtendgymnastiek is ongezond en je wilt toch niet dat ik per ongeluk bij jullie binnen loop?"

"Blijf hier beneden wachten Zabini," zei Draco terwijl hij de trap opliep.

Blaise grijnsde slechts terwijl hij zich omdraaide om de meegebrachte tasjes aan een huiself in de keuken te geven.

Draco's hoofd bonkte terwijl hij weer richting zijn eigen kamer liep. Hoe moest hij dit nu weer oplossen? Hij kon moeilijk Harry zomaar ergens vandaan halen, hoewel….

Eerst moest hij zijn kamerdeur maar eens goed op slot doen, Blaise geduld kennende zou die anders over vijf minuten al in zijn kamer staan en hij had geen idee hoe lang dit zou gaan duren.

Toen hij dit gedaan had liep hij naar de openhaard die in zijn kamer stond. Hij had één van zijn huiselfen Potter laten volgen voor het geval dat Potter echt weg zou blijven. Zij hadden immers een afspraak en daar kon Potter echt niet zomaar onderuit.

Nu kwam de informatie die de huiself hem gebracht had echter heel goed van pas. Hij wist waar Potter zich bevond en hij hoefde hem nu alleen maar weer zo snel mogelijk hierheen te krijgen, in ieder geval voordat Blaise argwaan zou krijgen.

Hij pakte een hand brandstof en gooide die in de vlammen. Hij ging erin staan en sprak duidelijk de naam van het hotel en het kamernummer. De laatste gedachte die door zijn hoofd flitste was, wat als Potter zijn haardrooster uit had staan….


End file.
